


Call It Karma

by Rhea4107



Category: Assassination Classroom, Neko karma
Genre: Akabane Karma is a Little Shit, Depressed Akabane Karma, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2018-10-19 10:19:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10637859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea4107/pseuds/Rhea4107
Summary: Karma is one of the best students in E class. He scares adults and teens alike with his cunning wit and clever charm, but whats behind that strong fearless karma? Is he hiding a pain he doesn't want anyone else to know? Now that Karma is turned into a four year old neko, his entire world is turned upside down, and he might finally release the pain he has been keeping in for so long.  The four year old karma is adopted by the principal of the school, who may have dark intentions, but his son is not complaining.





	1. Chapter 1

Karma came into E class with his same devilish smirk, the same carefree aroma and the same blood red eyes and hair. The only difference is the limp he has in his right legs and the way he gingerly holds his left arm. Koro-sense Also noticed the distant smell of blood on the boy and decided to speak up, "karma, would you come here for a moment please." "Yea, rather not" said karma leaning back in his chair a smirk playing on his lips. The truth was his leg couldn't take any more movement or he felt like he was going to faint. His fingers subconsciously went to his right legs and though his pant he can feel the bad bandaged job he did, for when the monster stabbed him in the leg with a steak knife to wake him up for school. An hour that's how late he was to class. His so called caretaker wanted to have a little 'fun' with karma before he left. 

 

~flashback~ 

I was awoken by my own sobs and chokes as my leg screamed in agony. I sat up quickly just to scream even more from the pain over taking me. I look down my leg to see a steak knife deep in my leg, and the owner of the knife staring at me rudely like my screaming was the fault of all his problems. He leans over and yanks the dreaded thing out earning even more yelps and sobs to leave my body. "Wake up you stupid pile of trash, I aint got time for your shit today." The middle aged man explained very drunkenly as karma continued to stare at his wide eyed wondering how he was supposed to move when he had a knife in his leg moments before. 'Looks like i'm ditching today, again.' Karma said sadly to him self as he watched the drunk stumble around his room. School was the only place karma felt he could he himself. His real self. "Hey kid- I told you to get up!" The angry drunk scoped karma up and heaved his across the room. Karma landed on his arm earning him to pull his muscle and sprain his wrist in the process. "Im up old man im up!" Karma gasped not wanting to be hurt anymore. "Good. Because your stupid ass likes to ditch so much I have to take you, because if your gone for another day, police are gonna come over and inspect us, and we much rather not have that right kiddo?" The drunk bit the last part out harshly and sent a kick to karma's side "YES- god you should be the one going to school for your horrible use of grammar not me-" karma was interrupted by a flying kick sent to his stomach again. "You have five minutes to get dresses stupid little shit, and if your not ready you'll be sorry" he ended stupidly. 

Karma limped to the bathroom as fast as he could and stripped him self all but his boxes, and as quickly as possible he bandage his bleeding leg (well sort of

Karma limped to the bathroom as fast as he could and stripped him self all but his boxes, and as quickly as possible he bandage his bleeding leg (well sort of.) He didn't have time to do his hair or fix his tie as an angry man barged in and dragged him down the stairs and threw him in the car. His leg was screaming in protest and he could feel the blood seeping though his bandages. The very drunk man went to the drivers side of the car and started it. Luckily for the both of them, everyone else was at work or at school leaving the streets empty. Karma did his daily little prayer that a police officer would pull them over and save karma, but once again no such luck. The old man known as toshio stopped the car right in front of the school. Karma opened the door shakily trying to clear his mind of all pain so his classmates wouldn't see him as weak. He set his good foot out first but was rudely kick out of the car. Literately. Karma muffled a scream as he landed on his bad leg. Man, this day was just getting worse. He put on the best fake smirk he could muster and walked into the school, then sadly seeing he was an hour late. Shit Koro-sense was going to have his head! He hates tardy s- once karma felt like his fake smile was good enough he reached for the handle, but then he realized something. Is he really being himself here? If hes hiding behind a fake smile and a fake ego is he really being himself? Karma shook his head and entered the classroom

 

~End of flashback~ 

 

"KARMA! " "What?" Karma asked dazed forgetting he was just deep in a flashback. "Whats the answer to number four?" Koro-sense Asked sternly and pointed to the bored, karma being karma knew the answer "123.45" he replied unamused. his leg was still throbbing with pain and he felt like is he kept talking, they would soon realize his much pain he was in. "CORRECT! " Koro-sense's face changed color and now had a big circle around it. "But karma, I would appreciate if you pay attention, I'd also like you to go to Mr.Karasuma, he will tell you why." Karma rolled his eyes and continued with his bad boy act. He knew that if he get up right now he would faint from pain, and he would really rather not do that. "Im good teach, I think ill stay here for a while." Koro-sensei truly looked at karma, for the first time that day, as did the rest of the class. They didn't buy his antics and were worried for there friend who seemed deeply hurt. Karma didn't know the others knew about his injuries in till Yūma came over and held his arm out to karma so he would fall. Karma's face fell when he realized his act didn't work. Cant he do anything right? Yūma And now Ryōma both had karma wrap an arm around there neck as they sorta dragged him out of his seat, wincing at his leg. The other students gasped at him and stared at his leg the room instantly went into a whispering fit. Karma looked at his leg him self and could see the blood seeping out of his pant leg, making the pants cling to his injured leg. The two boys carried him out and towards the room he was requested in. Karma made no smart remark or sassy comment like he did most of the time. He just started to get paler. They opened the door to Mr.K's office and right at that moment karma couldn't hold his mind and body screaming of pain any longer. 

 

He fainted 

 

Hey guys Rhea here, I hope you like the story! Comment below on what you would like to happen or what you think will happen and the person whos idea i use/ comes close to the idea i have in mind will get a shout out in the next chapter, okay, thanks guy- 

In till next time~ 

"The fox has eyes for prey, the sheep has eyes for hay

Ones of thems a killer

The other his buffet" 

Word count: 1211


	2. Call it karma -2-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hurt child, much feels

Mr.Karasuma Had a hard time believing what was in front of him. Koro-sensei Had told him how karma's body langue told that he hasten eaten in five days, and he being his teacher was growing worried. Karma's attacks on Koro-sensei were growing slower and less planed out. Mr.Karasuma wanted to talk to him about it personally, but what he wasn't expecting was to see was one of the most fearless student in E class passed out and being carried by two others. "Put him down, ill take a look at him." They brought the bat with red hair over and he rolled up the pant leg reveling a bad bandage job. "You boys get back to class ill tale it from here." They both slowly nodded unsure if they wanted to leave their friend, but left anyway. Mr.K unraveled karma's old bandages to see a large and deep knife wound in his leg, still bleeding. He shook his head again wondering how in the world this happened. He placed a drug on his leg to help heal it faster and did a careful and better job at wrapping his leg. Right as he finished the boys leg karma woke up groggily slowly opening his eyes oh god he found out. Karma thought to him self as his eyes met with the confused and angered teachers. Now hes going to ask questions,... As if he'd been reading his mind Mr.K crossed his arms "what happened." He said harshly to the teen. Karma rolled his eyes, he really didn't want anyone to know about his caretaker. He feels that they will pity him, and not ever see him the same. "I fell down the stairs." Karma said the first thing that came to his mind, and even as he said it he wish he hadn't.

Mr.K raised an eyebrow, "that is not what happened karma you and I both know it, now, you can tell me the easy way, or the hard way." Karma looked away not liking his choices. "I really rather not say, its rather quit personal." "Hard way it is then." He walked out the door and a few minutes later it started to open again. Karma wasn't afraid. What could they possibly do to him? He smirked and closed his eyes, a second later he felt cold slippery tentacles wrap around his body trapping him. "HEY WHAT THE HELL?!?!?" The shocked boy asked struggling to free him self. Koro-sensei Stood in front of his not moving , just calmly standing and the captive struggled and fussed. "Karma tell me what happened." Koro-sensei Demanded and made karma go still. "Nothing. How many time do i have to tell you? You all are making a big deal out of nothing." "Karma calm down. We just want to help-" "I DONT NEED YOUR HELP." Karma ended rudely. 

"Listen here young man, my help is what your going to get whether you like it or not! What ever has been happening you it has been affecting you for some time now, and i will not have anymore of it! I can stay here all day if I have to, you know i can!" Karma shook his head and let out a shaky breath upset now that he has to tell one of his darkest secrets. "Fine..... The place where i live nothing comes easy ya know? Just me and my old caretaker. That man doesn't give two shits about me. The only thing he cares about is beer. I cant kill him, because if i do i have nowhere to go. I overheard they even wanted to put me up for adoption. They never loved me, no one does. The old shithead that i live with gets violent, but if he has one more fight on the streets hes going to jail. So he likes to take it out on me. And I cant fight back, because i have nowhere else to go to." Karma says angrily turning his head away from the octopus. "I see." Koro-sensei Gritted his teeth in anger. Why wasn't he told this earlier? He wanted nothing more at that moment then to kill the man causing karma all this pain. He wasn't going to let karma go home today. 

The whole day karma stayed off to the sidelines, due to his bad leg and arm. Finally the last bell rang telling the students to go home. Karma collected his things and (very difficultly) got up. He looked around the room to see that most of the students have left. Soon they all where gone and karma started limping to the door just to be held back firmly. He let out a long sigh as he turned to see three people. Two of them he knew very well, but the third came to him as a sort of shock. The principal. 

Koro-sensei And Mr.K stood with the principal as karma was by the door. "Yes?" Karma asked playing dumb. The principal cleared his thought "karma, I've heard what has happened and I have made the choice to take matters into my own hands." "What do you mean?" Karma asked confused "its simple really," he started "your parents put you up for adoption, and i adopted you." Karma's eyes went wide and his mouth went low "your coming home with me......."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much guys >-<


	3. Call it Karma -3-

karma stared dumbly at the principal and couldn't help but laugh. "You?!"   
he continued to laugh but winced slightly at his injured ribs. The two teachers just stared at him while the principal crossed his arms. "Wait- are you serious?" karma asked slightly frighted when no one else laughed at what he viewed as hilarious. The principal raised an eyebrow "When have you seen me joke before?" karma stood up quickly only to be reminded of his injuries yet again. As he winced in pain and grabbed his leg he turned to his now legal guardian and then the two teachers. " What's in it for you? You and I don't have any connections, knowing you, you'll just use me till I'm no good and dump me on the streets." The man looked him in the eye and after a short second responded "And what use are you of now with that bum leg of yours?" Karma turned his head angrily away from the man and huffed in annoyance still not trusting the adult. You could never trust them, he only trusted koro-sensi and he wasn't even human. "Fine. If you must know, I'm adopting you for my son. It would be a great lesson for him and he constantly complains that he is lonely when I'm not home. I think he was hinting at a dog, but you'll do just fine now come. Follow me before I waste anymore time." and with that he got up and left the room to his car expecting karma to follow.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
The ride to this man's house seemed... Uncomfortable to say the least as the man kept sneaking glances at him every few moments. After the fifth time that karma caught him he seemed pestered "what? Why do you keep looking at me?" the principle coughed awkwardly and turn to the doors to make sure the limo was locked. "Fine, I'll cut to the Chase. Karma the reason this ride is taking so long is because we are not going to my house but a research and experimenting lab. They, um how do I say this properly?..... Well, they say you would make the perfect test subject. They haven't found anyone with you skill set, and if the testing goes as planed you will be more powerful then that teacher of yours, and be able to win that prize money." karma quickly tried to stand up but was once again screwed by his leg yelling the loudest 'NO'. "HELL TO THE NO THANK YOU *****! YOUR JUST LIKE EVERY OTHER ADULT!ALWAYS WANTING TO USE ME!NEVER STICKING TO THEIR WORD!" he yelled his face as red as his hair as he looked for a way out. The principle sighed and got out a tranquilizer gun. "Sorry karma, but, no is not an option." and just like that karmas world turned black.   
\---------------------------------------------------------------

The room he woke up in was blinding to say the least. Like turning on your phone which is on 100 brightness in the middle of the night. So, yeah it sucked. But that should be the least of his problems. His head hurt like hell. So did his.. Back area. He reached up to grab his head and realized his hand were smaller than normal. He also felt something strange sticking out of his head. He yelped he saw the principal walk into the room he was in. "Calm down, I'm just here to talk." he said in a slow monotone voice. Karma growled, yeah, growled, for some strange reason. The older man chuckled and karmas face became red. Who was this guys to laugh at his death threats? "You don't know yet so you?" he asked with a smirk as he reached inside his pocket for his phone. He quickly snapped a picture of karma and handed the phone to the strawberry. Karma snatched the phone and instead of looking at the picture He dialed the police. Thank god for his smart phone. Someone picked up and before the principal could tell what he was doing he screamed "HELP ME! IVE BEEN KIDNAPPED YOU GO-" that's when the phone was snatched back. "Sorry officer, my- son, just had one to many shots of nightquill sorry for the trouble."   
\------------------------------------  
Karma felt smaller. His hands, his feet, and he was definitely shorter. But, at least his leg was fully healed. The principal has left him all alone, leaving him a glare on the way out. Karma huffed and crossed his arms in annoyance. Today was not his day. The things on top of his head dropped down slightly in response to his mood. 'What?' He reached up and gave the things a sharp tug and whimpered in pain when it stuck. 'Ears, why are there ears on top of my head.' he continued patting his head still unsure, then the thought stuck him. 'Am I A Neko?!?, I AM GOING TO KILL SOMEONE' He was quickly interrupted from his thoughts when the heavy metal door opened. A man with a white lab coat walked in, he was a little tubby with blonde hair and gray eyes. And as if a instant Karma hissed at him, revealing his not at all threatening fangs. The blonde man chuckled rolled his eyes and patted karma of the head. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!" he growled out in a very high squeaky voice. The man smiled and held up a hand held mirror. Karma snacked it and ex amend every inch of his face. He was a neko. But that wasn't even the worst part. He now looked and sounded like a four year old. He wanted to scream, punch the wall and yell until he was fixed back to normal, But he had a feeling that was no longer an optain. "What did you do.." his voice now choked, and he found it difficult to talk. "We made you even better than before." the man reassured with a smile of his face. "How is this better?! I Was able to do so much before, Fight, and lie, and scare. HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KILL MY TEACHER WITH A FACE AND BODY LIKE THIS?!" "You still will, but you now will have even more skills than before." said the principal now walking into the room. "Like this?! How in the h- " "Simple," the man replied cutting him off. "With your adorable looks, you would surely become non-threatening, and there's another thing," The room became deathly silent and karma sat there trying to control his emotions, he sniffled slightly and the ears on top of his head dropped down once more. His eyes became watery and he brought his sleeve up to wipe the supposed tears. The man with the white coat saw the 'tears' and his eyes softened. "I'll get some tissues." The principal nodded, but kept his eyes trained of karma. The man left the room leaving the door open. "What's wrong?" His new 'father' asked quickly falling for his cute little baby face. Karma looked up, his hands slowly reaching out for the older man. Mr. Asano reached down to pick up the small blundering mess, his red tie dangling in karmas reach... Perfect.


	4. Call It Karma

Karma tugged on the unsuspecting man tie, casing the elder to lose his balance and fall flat of his face causing a loud 'SPLAT' to echo through the room. Karma bolted out of the room and down the white crisp hallway, looking for a vent or a quick exit. "KARMA!" said a very angry father chasing after the baby. "ACH!" karma screamed suddenly and surprisingly scared of the ticked off man. He turned another corner and spotted a laundry basket full of white lab coats. Cliche, yes, but also extremely useful. He placed all of the coats on top of himself so his strawberry hair wouldn't stick out like a sore thumb. "KARMA, COME OUT RIGHT NOW YOUNG MAN." He was close. Oh so close. He heard the footsteps slowly leave, but the man's yelling for him never ending. What now? His ears twitched up in concentration, trying to listen for anyone. Once he felt the coast was clear he slowly lifted himself up. He jumped out of the cart a little too hard and tripped scraping his knees. It was now bleeding slightly, making his eyes well up once more. What's happening to me? I have to get out of here before i'm found. He ran as fast as his little legs could take him and out of the street. Once outside he looked around and saw he was just in the hospital not to far away from the town. Okay, he could do this. "Where are your parents little girl?" A woman with blue eyes and hair appeared out of nowhere scaring the living heck out of him, causing him to jump slightly. His eyes widened in realization that this was nagisa's mom, and maybe, just maybe she could help him get out of here, so he could go to nagisa and return to normal. Karma once again started to cry and held out his arms to the woman, this time he had no intent to harm. She picked him up and suddenly studded Karma more closely noticing the ears and little cat tale. "Are these real?" She asked in shock, and more so murmuring to herself, as she gave them a little tug. Karma started wailing (on purpose of course- totally not because he was in pain.) "Shhh shhh i'm so sorry little one." she held the baby close and walked towards her car fast an evil plot forming in her mind. This will be the child she never had. This baby had the face of an actor and would definitely earn her some hard cash. Not only that, but it was a neko. A hidden jewel in a mine full of dirt. Everyone will be lining up from all corners to see her little star. She could see it now, the autographs, the red carpet, the glorious humongous house... yes it was perfect. This time she won't mess up. 

 

Karma couldn't believe how easy that was. He now sat comfortably in the middle of the back seat, the left and right seat belts both wrapped safely around him. Nagisa's mom kept murmuring to herself of stuff she would need to take care of him, but karma would roll his eyes at this. Like he would be staying in this body long. Not to soon after they reached nagisa's house. She scooped him up and closed the door to the car, settling the baby on her hip. "Who's that." A neighbor popped out of nowhere with her husband as they both stood in front of the new comer. The mom, of course already had a name up and ready, "This is my new baby, Ichigo Aki. But we call her Aki." She beamed at the friends as they stared at the baby in awe. "She's a neko?! I've never seen one before." The lady stared in awe and the husband ruffled karma's hair. "SO ADORABLE!! We could babysit anytime!" the lady nodded but looked like she wanted to keep the baby to herself. "BYE!" Ms.Shiota yelled slamming the door in their face turning to karma, or now Aki. "Okay aki ready to see nagisa?" karma nodded eagerly ready to get help and get this over with. She took his hand and lead him to another door, which he knew as nagisa's room. Karmas ears and tail perked up in eagerness. She opened it to reveal the blue haired boy sitting at his desk completely emerged in his studies. "Hi mom- Oh, who's this?" he asked looking karma up and down blushing slightly at the little nekos adorableness. "This is your new baby sister, Aki! Isn't she adorable?!?!" the mother practically squealed. "S-sister?!" Nagisa was shocked to say the least, but quickly wiped the look off his face and bent down to shake hands with Aki. " Hi aki, i'm your new big brother!" Karma nodded curtly and pretended to be sleepy. "Oh- are you sleepy, sweetheart?" karma nodded and attached himself onto nagisa's arm. "Sleep with brother!" he let out in a high pitchy voice. The mother just smiled, "okay sweetie, no problem. I'll be in the living room watching the news if you need me." and closed the door leaving the two behind her.


	5. Call it Karma

Karma pounced on Nagisa, "You have to help me!" he whispered yelled looking fearfully at the door. "Yes, I know she can be overbearing but-" "not that!" karma cut him off quickly. "Its me karma! I've been turned into... Into.. THIS!" He pointed at his body dramatically. "K-karma? Is that really you?" nagisa asked. He and the other classmates have been worried sick for their friend, and have even started to fear the worst. "We made you dress up as a girl. Karma said smugly, saying something only he and the other classmates knew about. "Oh yea.. It must be you. KARMA WE MISSED YOU!" he crushed the little one in a hug. "Not so loud! You're going to get us caught!" karma complained but gladly returned the hug. 

Ms. Shiota on the sofa enjoying life. She had just received a wonderful baby girl, who she knew would grow up to be beautiful, strong and make her lots of money. Her heart swelled at the thought. "BREAKING NEWS" The T.V blurted out. Ms. Shiotas head snapped up as she quickly paid attention to the screen. Mr. Asano's face popped up on the screen and she quickly paused it. "Nagisa come look! Your principles of the news!" She quickly heard the pitter patter of feet from her eldest and turned to see him holding aki. "Oh! You two have gotten on wonderfully!" He nodded blushing holding aki a little tighter. She smiled brightly to herself. They were too cute! "Here Aki, Want to come to mommy while we watch the news?" she held out her arms expectedly nagisa smiled warmly and attempted to hand aki over. Only to be meet with karma holding on tightly to his shirt. On the fifth attempt, he finally gave up and sat quietly in ms.shiotas lap. They all settled down getting comfortable, and she clicked play once more. Mr. Asano opened his mouth to say something and karma hid his face in the nape of ms.shiotas neck, not too keen of seeing him after today's adventure. "I am offering 115180000 yen for whoever can find this child." A picture of karma popped up and ms.shiota gasped, as well as nagisa.

Karma shuddered. Why- oh why does stuff like this happen to him... "That's a lot of money..." Ms.Shiota said slightly uneasy. She quickly grew to love this baby in a matter of minutes, but... Wow, that is a lot of cash. "Nagisa..." She whispered to her eldest. His head perked up from the telly and glanced over at his mom, ready to jump up and run with karma if needed. "I love aki-" she was cut off "Me too mom!" "Yes, but I don't think she's safe here." she ended sadly. "Mom, are you really thinking about- about sending her away?" karma sat uneasily. He felt ready to cry for some strange reason. He was not even here for a full day, and she already wanted to kick him out. Against his own free will tears started to fall down his face and he made sad little sobs. Why was he even here? Why is he alive? People just keep using him, hurting him, and never accepting him. He just wants to die. Maybe he should. He's just a killer, a monster, that's all he ever be and all he will grow up to be. Nevertheless, how does one end their life? Poison? A rope? To hurt other people, sure, but he barley ever thought about hurting himself. Suddenly a thought erupted into his mind. A Bridge was not too far from here. Maybe now was the time to end his life, in this body it should be easy to get around; he was never one to be noticed.

No one noticed karma slip out the front door. Nagisa was too busy arguing with his mother, begging, pleading for her not to abandon karma to the mad man on the telly. However, his mother was having none of it. She claimed she was doing a good deed and that nagisa has just grown attached.


	6. Chapter 6

Karma sat tear faced staring at what may be his fate. He was sitting on the edge of the bridge legs dangling dangerously over the edge. oh god. How did it even get to this point? He was sitting quietly not to long ago, but now he was thinking about suicide? How the hell did it get to this point. His mind is just all over the place. Was he really going to do this. Would he even be missed. no, not like this. he thought sadly. im so freaking useless now. I would just be a burden. Before, when I was older, barley anyone cared. They only started to worry when it affected the assassination. His eyes became hard as he slowly started the edge even closer to the cliff. He was suddenly slapped with the flashback of him jumping off a cliff before, to see if Sensi would save him. He remembered the rush, the adrenaline pumping. He didn't want sensi to save him. He wanted to see if there really was a hell, and what level of torture would he endure. 

 

But now, no one is here to save him. He is completely and utterly alone. He could. Karma let out a shaky breath and inched a little bit more. three more inches, and then he will be done for. "Karma!" Karma whirled around to be met with a heavy breathing gakusho. "Come. Here."He said it slowly and held out his arms for karma to go into. His voice was filled with so much concern and authority karma was almost tempted. Almost. Karma jumped. "NO!" he heard gakusho scream. suddenly karma felt as if he were choking. gakusho was holding him by his hood and desperately trying to pull him up. NO! This is not the way its supposed to go! God dammit! he couldn't even that right. He kicked and screamed and tried to break out of the now older boys grasp. Gakusho Finally pulled karma up all the way and to his surprise squished him to his chest in a hug. "Don't ever do that again. Please." Karma didn't realize it but they were both crying whole heartily. 

The two red headed boys both sat on the couch, not quite meeting each other in the eyes, and just enjoying the moment of silence. "Ash?" Karma asked using a nick-name that he was used to calling him before the whole predicament. "Hum?" The older boy turned his head now giving the younger his full attention. "H-how was your father able to adopt me in one day? I mean, Adoption is a very long lengthy process, requiring documents to be signed and a whole bunch of other steps to make sure your dad isnt a nut job. I dont remember signing or agreeing to anything..." Karma trailed off uncertainly not really ready for whatever weird thing ashes was about to say. Ashes laughed his eyes closing, and his head tilting back. The younger didn't understand what was so funny though. Gakuho keep on laughing, and the strawberry just kicked him in the leg. 

He shook his head, not responding to the kick, "When my father wants something, he gets it. He just had to pull a few string here and there and voila, you're adopted." karma shook his head, "How could he manipulate someone from our government? Aren't they supposed the be stone cold, and will not accept any favors? Why would they do something like that?" ashes pinched his fingers together and rubbed them against one another, a silent indication of telling him they were bribed. "wow okay," "Don't look so surprised pipsqueak! how else do you think it would have worked?" "I don't know!" He puffed out his chest angrily and crossed his arms, his ears twitching slightly. "I thought he actually wanted me, but I knew he would use me! I mean- why would anyone ever want a soon to be assassin-" Gakuho knelt down quickly grabbing karma by the shoulders. "Karma stop! I love you! you are my best friend, and hey, my only brother, and I won't let anyone bully you, even if you're bullying yourself." Karma let out a soft smile and added jokingly, "Oh please, you're just happy that I won't be able to mess with your test scores again." "Who said you were going to stop going to school?" "what?" "Oh please, that's one of the only reasons father did this. Make you seem kind and innocent, and when your teacher looks away, BAM, right in the tentacles." "WHAT?! I HAVE TO GO TO SCHOOL LIKE THIS?" "Tommarow actully."


	7. Chapter 7

Karma stood with his feet planted facing the school he once was always eager to attend. That however, was before he was turned into a freaking four year old cat! I mean- what the literal hell?!?! How in gods name was this supposed to work, bat his eyes lashes and whip out a gun? Where would the gun even fit? God- Nothing made any sense! "Karma, look at me." came a dark voice from behind him. Karma growled slightly and then turned to face the principal he oh so despised. 

"What do you want?!" The peeved off red head yelled growling slightly, and sending glares to the older. The older man just sighed and knelled down, so they could both be eye level. He griped karma's shoulders, and made eye contact. "This is the plan, and listen closely, I don't enjoy repeating myself." Karma sent a hard glare, but continued to listen. "The first week I want you to make yourself seem completely innocent-" "OH MOTHER OF ALL HE-" "Listen! I know it sounds cliche now, But if they never expect you to hurt them, they will let their Gard down. Do you understand?" he shook karma slightly for a response when it didn't come right away. "Yea, Yea old man, whatever." The four year old squeaked out, trying in vain to push his arms away. The principal couldn't help, but melt at the younger in his grasp, as he pulled karma in for a brief stiff hug. 

Karma just took it in shock, but as soon as it was over he already missed it. Wait- what the hell? He was karma, The feared genius of E class. He shouldn't need an adult. 

As soon as the principals care drove away, karma faced the school with a gulp. He wasn't nervous, No way! Just.. uh,... Oh god he was nervous! He did however understand what the principal was saying earlier. Karma got a little too proud of his early successes against Koro-sensei. However, all he really managed to do was to draw his full attention, causing him to put Karma in his place by dealing with his attempts in the the most offhanded and humiliating ways until Karma is driven to a suicide attack. Fortunately for him, Koro-sensei always fixes what he breaks. 

\----------------------BREAK GO MAKE ME A SANDWICH-- -----------

Karma is often seen wearing a wide, open-mouthed grin, especially when he's in the middle of ruining someone's day. 

His real strength lies in his intelligence and traps.

He often skips classes, loves to pick fights on streets and anywhere, and was suspended 

Looking closely, Karma's eyes lack the shine his classmates have. Also, his eyes are drawn a little wider, making him appear just a bit... off compared to the others.

Let's see: Has red hair, good fighter, really intelligent but skips class a lot, got in trouble for fighting an abusive teacher until his faith was restored in them after trying to fight his current kooky teacher, and is placed in the "worst" class of the school but cares for his friends? He is essentially a slightly more evil version of shin. 

His red hair matches his violent and rebellious personality.

The smartest student in Class 3-E and has an apparent love of sugary beverages.

 

After choking down his helping of shame, he quickly picks up the habit of calling himself stupid.

Karma just loves to taunt his enemy's! 

If he isn't doing it himself he's coaching others in how to do it.

Karma is initially introduced as a lunatic who was suspended for violent behavior. However, it's soon revealed the he actually had been abully hunter, in addition to being an excellent student. What landed him in Class 3-E wasn't his penchant for mayhem, but rather siding with a Class E student who was being bullied.

Not that his name and habit of hunting bullies isn't a warning... and you do need that warning for when he gets serious. Do not provoke him 

he's able to recognize both the strengths and weaknesses of his classmates and how to put said traits to good use.

Chews things — fingernails, paper, whatever — when he's seriously upset.

Unlike Nagisa, he isn't just capable of violence, but enjoys it. A lot. It's scarily obvious he gets a thrill out of dealing physical or psychological torture, and his victims can end up very badly injured. Thankfully, he strictly limits his violence to anyone who dares threaten others, more so his classmates.

He likes strawberry milk. which is the prissiest- 

\---------------------------------------------------

This is what ran through The E classes mind's. In some regard, they all looked up to him, and valued his as a true friend. Its almost been three weeks, and no one has even heard of him. They all were worried long ago, but had no idea where to look. Even after they begged and pleaded for koro-sensi to look, even he couldn't find him. So now, after a long and torturous three weeks, karma was finally back at school. The classmates didn't know, just koro-sensi and nagisa. But no one could prepare them selves for the karma that walked through the door. 

Karma opened the door with much struggle. When did the god damn door handle get so high? When he finally pushed the door open, he was met with eyes staring at him from every direction. Dear lord.

Koro-sensi- "Ah Karma! Glad to see you back for the kicking! Extra point for walking in before the bell rang."

The students stared at each other momentarily, thoroughly confused with what was happening. Surely this wasn't the feared karma? t

Nagisa- "KARMA!" the blue haired boy tackled the young kitten, as soon enough, the other classmates joined in to welcome back the very missed classmate. 

"Where the hell did you go?!" "Why are you so adorable now!" "Cuteness overload! dear god!" different things were shouted at him, as the very small boy was dangerously squeezed. 

"Okay guys! Please let me get oxygen into my lungs before I suffocate!" karma screamed trying desperately to push the arms engulfing him. 

"Okay class please take your seats!" 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

"So, how did you do it." Terasaka and nakamura appeared out of nowhere at lunch hour. "W-what?" karma asked shyly, not truly understanding what they were getting at. "Oh, please, your a half cat thing, and every girl in school is drooling over how cute you are. Why did you do it?" "What the hell?! you think I did this to myself on purpose?" karma was now very upset, as he turned to face the older boys fully, strawberry milk on the table momentarily forgotten. "Don't yell at me prick." growled terasaka as nakamura just stood enviously in the background. He grabbed the front of his shirt and put his face close enough so their noses were touching. "You are nothing now! Do you even realize what you have done?! How are we supposed to kill the octopus, when you are a fracking toddler!" He threw karma down to the ground roughly. "Your nothing now." He whispered. "Just some poor kitty-cat who was abused-" he shut his mouth quickly, knowing he went a little to far. "I'm The leader now. So, stay out of the way."

If karma wasn't the logical strawberry he was, he would have imminently went to kick both of the two asses in the balls, tear their hair out, and fill their noses with wasabi paste.

Sadly however he didn't have wasabi paste, so he stuck with what the principal said about pretending to be helpless. He made his eyes tear up, and started to cry silently, with muffled sobs. 

Terasaka turned quickly with fear in his eyes. "Nononono! It was just a joke! I'm so sorry- god damn- please stop crying! I'll... I'll buy you more strawberry Milk!" he tried desperately to calm karma, but karma's cry's just got louder until nagisa noticed, and started to calmly walk over. "Dear god- Nagisas coming- nakamura help me!" He turned to see his friend long gone, and to his terror, nagisa was even closer. "I'll buy you a whole strawberry cake! How about that?" he was just trying desperately at that point. He knew full well he was about to die. "A-and strawberry milk?" karma asked in a small voice, his crying momentarily put to a stop. "What? n-" the tears resumed louder then before. "OKAY FINE! ANYTHING YOU WANT!" he felt nagisa tap his back, and he fearfully turned around. Nagisa imminently punched him in the eyes, with so much force that it would be sure to turn black with bruising. "He wants the cake and milk by tomorrow." Nagisa said in a deadly whisper, as he took karma's hand and lead him away. Not once turning back to offer any sort of apology.


	8. Chapter 8

Karma had an extraordinary first day of school. He could not believe all the different classmate, that he used to never talk to, came up to him and ruffled his hair, promising him sweets the nest day. They all seemed to forget the crazy killer he used to be, and now only saw him as a little boy who needed protecting. He didn't mind really, but he couldn't wait for the day when he could show them all up. Show that he was still the same Karma underneath the cat ears and over sized sweater. Currently Karma is attempting to walk to the main campus and meet with Asher, like he was told. He let out a long sigh, not really into walking so far. "Stupid, Stupid, Stupid." He said kicking all the rocks out of his way as he continued on the beaten path. It felt fun to take out all his aggression out on something, even if it was just a rock. "Stupid, stupid stupid." He kicked even more rocks, getting lost, only paying attention to the rocks underneath him, which was a very stupid dissension. "Hey little boy~" "Hmm?" Karma lifted his head and faced a group of older boys who were semi sou-rounding him. "Oh. When did you get here?" He looked around at the boy to see if he recognized anyone's face. He didn't. Well shit. "Oh, we just saw you walking by yourself, a little dangerous don't you think?" The leader of the gang had white hair and grey eyes. His mouth was pulled into a mysterious grin and his hand were in his pockets. "I'm Just trying to get to the campus." Karma said with caution slowly backing away looking for a means of escape. "Mm, haven't seen you around." One of the boys in the background stated with a smirk. "Yeah.. I'm.. new." Karma stated as distanced himself even farther away from the boys. "You look a little young, dont you kitty cat?" A grown man with a blonde goatee came out of no-where and placed his hand on karma's shoulder. "You look a little old to be a student, so lets not get caught up on age!" The man let out a sinister chuckle as he gripped karma's shoulder tighter refusing to let go, no matter how hard karma tried to rip himself away. "What the hell?! Let me go!" Karma was now extremely worried as he desperately called for help, "Please! I NEED HELP" " Okay. thats enough." The man smirked slapping a hand over the boys mouth. The man bent down so his goatee was scratching karma's cheek slightly. "We can do this the hard way or the easy way." He whispered heavily into the boys ear. Karma's eyes went wide, as he bite the mans hand hard, and with so much force that it started to drew blood. "AH! YOU ASS YOU ARE GOING TO GET IT YOU LITTLE SHIT!" The man howled in pain as he held his hand closely to his chest closing his eyes tightly. He opened his eyes again to grab the young boy by the scruff of the neck, but Karma was already long gone. "Dont just stand there! GO AFTER HIM!" The boys were startled out of their shock, and jumped into action, going down the path in the woods where karma escaped. Karma sat in a tree high above the ground. Who the hell were those guys? Why does all the shit have to happen to him? "Come out come out where every you are!" The leader of the young boys yelled out. Karma held his breath as they passed underneath his tree. What am I going to do? Karma held his eyes shut tightly. Wishing that the boys underneath him would just go away. What did he ever do to gain their attention? "Here kitty kitty kitty," Cooed the adult as he now joined the boys in the search. "Dad." One of the older boys, at least seventeen, went up to the man karma bit. "We searched everywhere, but he seemed to have just disappeared." "Hum," The man rubbed his chin and thought for a moment. "If I were a scared kitty cat." He stopped right under Karma's hiding place. "I would be in a tree." He looked up and his eyes met karma's. A wicked grin spread across his face as he whispered lowly, "Got you." As soon as those two words were uttered out of his mouth, karma was grabbed from behind, the older boys had a strong grip on his neck and he was unable to break himself free. "Now now kitty, It not nice to play games with me." The adult let out sternly as he grabbed karma and held him like a baby to his chest. "Let me go. Or else!" Karma yelled, his body still not doing his current situation any justice. "Or what kitty? I'm a grown man, and you ain't more than four." "Dammit why are you doing this!?!?" Karma was beyond infuriated as he was carried through the woods, and to something that resembled a school bus. "Call It Karma." The man said with a nasty smile. And that was the last thing karma remembered before he blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you so much for checking out this story! Please leave reviews and suggestions down below, your input is always appreciated!


	9. Call it Karma

Karma lay bloody and beaten on the floor. His hair matted in clumps and sweat clung to his forehead. A deep stab wound could be seen, and a pool of blood surrounded him. bruises marked his face, and stomach in angry green or blue. His eyes were so desperate to close, and the once vivid light inside of them, now looked so dim. He was losing himself. 'Maybe just for a second...' 

 

 

 

 

"Wake up-"

 

 

"Hey.."

 

 

"Kid...." 

 

 

"WAKE UP." 

 

Karma opened his eyes once again slowly to meet the eyes of a strange man above him. He was different from the last guys that came in. Karma could tell. He didn't look like he wanted Karma dead and repeatedly punched him in every open area. The mans hair was blonde and gelled back, pale skin and bright blue eyes. (Lo-key just imagine or google Hetalia America.) The man smiled down at karma and offered him a hand up. "Who are you?" asked karma, he took up the offered hand and rose unsteadily to his feet. He wiped the blood from his mouth onto his sleeve and stared up at the older man who seemed to be only sixteen. "Call me Alfred!" He exclaimed with a goofy smile as he ruffled the red heads hair. "Gosh you are adorable! What are you, Three? Four?" Karma blushed and looked away. "Four... I- I think." Alfred nodded his head happily. "That's great! Well, let me give you the tour of the place, you'll be staying for a while." 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The place was huge and dark and seemed never-ending. "So.. What is this place?" The strawberry asked sticking close to the man he now considered a friend. Alfred's goofy smile left his face and he shoved his hands into his pockets. "It's.... It's a... I dont know how to explain it." 

"What do you mean?" 

"Well.. On Saturdays.. were forced to fight with one another. The winner gets to stay, and the loser gets sold off to the first bidder in the crowd."

"What?! How is that fair?"

"You were kidnapped, at what point in time did you think life would ever get fair?" 

"Good point..."

The blonde teen nodded and looked away, desperate to find something else to talk about. Sadly Karma wasn't having any of it. He tugged on Alfred's hand forcing him to stop. "When can we get out? Have you ever escaped?" The older shook his head sadly. "I've never been outside before, I mean look at me! I'm whiter than a piece of paper!" He was trying to make light of the situation, trying to make the four year old laugh, but karma just looked off into the distance with a frown on his face. "Aw, kid don't give me that look!" Exclaimed Alfred as he picked up karma, and placed him on his shoulders. "When was the last time you fought?" karma asked, still wanting to talk about what may be his doom. "Six days ago.. I was basically born here, so I always win the fights." "What about your friends?! Do you fight them?!" Karma held on tight to the blondes neck as they traveled down the dark hallways. "Don't have friends here. They will always stab you in the back." Alfred reached a door at the end of the hallway and opened it up, causing karma to be momentarily blind for the amount of bright light in his eyes. His eyes focused a few moments later and saw it to be a room filled with thousands of different clothing and costumes. 

"I'm sorry to say this kid, but there's a fight today. That's one of the reasons they kidnapped you. We need to get fresh meat for the fight tonight." 

Karma nodded, hoping that his assassination skills will help his here. His cuts from earlier were already starting to heal, and he didn't feel a dull throb in his head anymore. 

"Okay! What do you want to wear? You get jeans, shirt. jacket. shoes and a mask. Take your pick."

Karma was fascinated completely with Alfred. He seemed to have a permanent smile on his face, but karma doubted hes ever been happy. As Karma went through the clothes he started up another conversation with Alfred. 

"Have you ever tried to run away from here? Just to see how far you could go?" 

A sad glint entered Alfred's eyes as he continued to get his own outfit. "Of course, Didn't Like the beating, and I was put into the fighting rick almost twelve times that night. I nearly died." He shuddered and pulled out some ripped black skinny jeans and brown bomber jacket advertising america. He kept going though the rack, trying to find a mask and shirt. 

"Where do you go after you get sold?"

"No idea." 

"Where are all the other boys?"

"No idea."

"Is there anyone else here my age?"

"No idea." 

Karma huffed and was about to say something rude, but suddenly the door banged open, reveling the adult that kidnapped him. Oh how much karma wanted to pull out a knife and see that man squirm and beg for mercy. But he's the one with the disadvantage. Fuck life. 

"Helloooo ladies!" The man exclaimed as he slammed the door closed behind him. "Ah! there's my little money maker!" He grabbed Alfred and pulled him into a hug, making the teen extremely uncomfortable. "Hey allfreeeeeed, I have a fantastic idea for tonight! This will be your last fight ever!" Alfred's eyes lit up and turned towards the man with his mouth agape. "R-really?"

 

The man continued to smile his toothy grin, and karma couldn't help but suspect something wrong. "Yep! because were going to sell you tonight, oh god.., Just think about how much money I'm going to make! Everyone in the audience has been just dying for you to get sold." 

"What the hell?! Thats not how it works!"

The man let his smile vanish, "Dont be like that alfie, or I might have to hurt your little red head over there." He motioned his head towards karma and alfred growled. "Leave him out of it!" 

"Then loose the fight tonight if you know what's good for you." And with that said the man left.

"I hate him." Whispered karma, who was now holding alfreds leg tightly. 

"Me too..." Alfred said, his eyes down cast and brimming with tears slightly.


	10. Call It Karma

The roaring of the crowd did nothing to excite karma and Alfred. They, facing the door that may lead to their doom, reading the fighting schedule. 

Fight One; Alfred vs. Samuel 

Fight Two; Arrio vs. Zeno

Fight Three; Alfred vs. Zelotes

Fight Four; Kurt vs. Karma 

Fight Five; Alfred vs. Wyatt 

Fight Six; Puck vs. Grant

Fight Seven; Alfred vs. Quin 

Fight Eight; Vincent vs. Vlad

Fight Nine; Xavier vs. Danny 

Fight Ten; Alfred vs. Scott

Fight Eleven; Alfred vs. Vlad

Fight Twelve; ~Surprise fight! ~ 

Other boys started to gather around the sign, some cried with glee when they realized they wouldn't have to fight, and other went into tears when they found out they had to fight with Alfred. 

"God, what kind of fighter are you? You made all those boys cry!" Alfred chuckled at the younger and rolled his eyes, "don't mind them, they like to be dramatic.." Alfred Looked at the list, he seemed as if he couldn't read it as well. His eyes squinted as he tried to concentrate at the blurry words before him. "Hey, are you on the list? My eyes aren't doing so well right now." Karma tried to go on his tippy toes to see the list, but all he caught glimpse of was a couple sets of Alfred's names. "I can't see-" He was interrupted by Alfred lifting him up and placing him on his shoulders. Damn he is strong. "Only once." He heard Alfred sigh with relief. "Thank God, I don't want you getting hurt." The red head thought it was strange that The blonde didn't ask about his own self first. Did he even know the amount of fights he would be in? Karma guessed Alfred was to much of a hero to ever worry about himself first. "Did you want to know how many times your on?" Alfred sighed and held onto karma's legs a little tighter. The silence between them was awkward for a few moments before his elder sighed, his eyes going downcast, his mouth momentarily going down in a frown. "...No... I rather not no who i'm fighting with. Makes life harder sometimes." "Okay.."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
© Jessica A. Phillipi 

You can stand there and smile you can sit there and laugh 

but you can't trick me I know it's a mask   
You're trying to lie to me and everyone else   
but why is it that you're lying to yourself?   
You can calmly sit there and try to look cool   
but I know your emotions and I know you're a fool   
I know inside you you're feelings rage   
The suspense builds with the turn of a page   
By day you're one person by night another   
and neither of them have anything to do with each other   
I've watched you sink farther from your heart   
and all of this just tears me apart   
I sit here and cry, for you not for me   
What you've become I wish you could see   
No words could I use to help me explain   
what it does to me to see you in pain   
You're not there anymore my dearest friend   
I hate to say this but this is our end

"That song is interesting.." Karma muttered, in his new outfit and mask sitting on a hard red plastic chair. "Its Samuel's intro song. They play it every time he fights." "Oh! Thats cool. Do you pick it yourself?" "No, they pick it for you. Thats how most people know when to fight if the schedule ever changed." Alfred said sadly. "Oh-" Karma started disappointed. "Whats your song?" 

 

 

Buddy, you're a boy, make a big noise,   
Playin' in the street, gonna be a big man some day  
You got mud on yo' face, you big disgrace  
Kickin' your can all over the place, singin'

We will we will rock you  
We will we will rock you

Buddy, you're a young man, hard man,   
Shouting in the street, gonna take on the world some day  
You got blood on yo' face, you big disgrace  
Wavin' your banner all over the place

We will we will rock you (sing it)  
We will we will rock you

Alfred sighed as he stood up and dusted the imaginary dirt off his ripped black jeans. He pulled the hockey mask over his face and zipped up his brown leather bomber jacket. "Thats my song. See you soon kid." "Wait! What if you lose?" Karma was now growing worried, what would he do without Alfred? "Don't worry kid." The blonde winked. "I'll be back before you know it."

\----------------------------------

Alfred P.O.V

Like always, I hear the crowd start to roar when my song comes on. Men and Women alike scream my name when I enter the rink. I enter through one door, as Samuel, enters the other across from me. His expression is grim, and his eyes downcast. He seemed to have accepted his fate of losing this fight. I mean, whatever.. Not my fault I always win. I've been here for about eleven years, and never even came close to losing. God, what am I going to do today? He wants me to loose, but what will he do if I don't? My song stopped playing, and a loud bell above us rang, indicating the start. Ah, to hell with it. I won't lose. I have to protect Karma. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Alfred had just finished his second fight, and he hasn't even broken a sweat. He knocked both of his competitors down with a single punch, using his super human strength, and true to his word, came back to karma quickly. "My fight is next!" Karma said slightly excited. His ears twitched, and he jumped up and down slightly. Seeing Alfred fight got him into the mood to kick someones ass. Alfred smiled and ruffled the nekos hair. "Good luck kid, I believe in you." He sent a toothy white grin to the boy as karma got up to go to his fight. 

 

Beware, Beware, Be skeptical, the smile the smile is so painted gold

Deceit so natural

But a wolf in sheep's clothing is more than a warning  
Bah-bah-black sheep, have you any soul?  
No sir, by the way, what the hell are morals?

Jack, be nimble, Jack, be quick  
Jill's a little whore and her alibis are dirty tricks

 

-Karma's P.O.V In Bold- 

Wow, Thats my song? Interesting I guess, not what I was expecting. 

The crowd instantly went quit when karma walked into the giant cage. He turned around nervously looking for Alfred, who only gave him a smile and a thumbs up in return. He looked to the crowed and waved lightly. The crowed went into whispers. "I've seen that kid-" "On the news-" "I heard daddy would pay a good buck-" "Look at him! He can't be more than four-" "I don't feel right-" "We should get the police-" "Cash reward-" 

 

Just stop your crying  
It's a sign of the times  
Welcome to the final show  
Hope you're wearing your best clothes  
You can't bribe the door on your way to the sky  
You look pretty good down here  
But you ain't really good 

 

Kurt came into the cage with a cocky smile as he looked at his opponent. "Heyyyyy Kitty cat~ You should be an easy win." Karma growled, at the boy but said nothing, as he viewed what he would be forced to fight. The kid was easily sixteen, With blonde hair and gray eyes. His height toward over karma's, and he turned into the crowed and offered a little bow. "NOT FAIR!" he could hear Alfred yell from his chair. Yeah, Not fair.. For Kurt... A bell above their heads ringed, signaling the beginning of their fight. Karma took advantage of the boys cockiness, and ran as fast as he could to the boy, and rolled under his legs. Karma tugged hard on the legs causing him to momentarily loose his balance and fall, His head falling back to hit the ground. 

 

 

Karma hopped onto the boy and sat on his chest, punching the dazed teen in the face, over and over and over. He had to win. Every punch he threw, he did it as hard as he could with as much force as possible. He was not going to be sold to some creep off the streets. He was going to stay here. He had to protect Alfred.

 

 

AN; I have no idea if people actually read these things, lo-key just a waste of words. But, whatever.... I was going to make this chapter longer, but, I felt no motivation. The next update will come soon. Please leave a comment, It encourages me to make the next chapter faster, and have motivation. Thank you so much!


	11. Call it karma chapter 17

The Whole room went dead silent after the final blow was placed. No one could believe their eyes. After a few minutes of silence, The crowd all stood up and clapped widely, chanting the boy's name over and over again. 

"HOLY SHIT-" 

"what the hell just-"

"He's so small! No way was that rea-"

Karma just got up from his place on the ground, and stood their sadly. He would kill for some hot mustard or wasabi paste. This guy looked like the kind that needed it right up the nose. Now, he just stands there, not understanding what all the commotion was about. He fought tons of people before. Maybe these folks were just easy to please. Whatever, he had more important things to think about. Namely-

"Karma!" the blonde scooped up the younger with extreme ease, and once again placed his on his shoulders once again. "That was awesome man!" Karma blushed slightly and held onto alfred. "R-Really?" The blonde nodded his head, and carried karma over to the chair where he sat down with the red head in his lap. "I have to tell you, You had me scared for a second, I mean, that guy looked like a tank! I'm so proud of you!" The words seemed to come out in a gumbel, but karma understood and blushed all the same. "Thanks alfred." The two stopped at some chairs, where they hoped for a momentary break. Sadly, alfred did not read the list, and karma could, not for the life of him remember the schedule. So, you could only imagine the annoyance they both felt, when alfred's song, once again played overhead. The crowed went back to screaming in delight for their favorite fighter, while Karma and alfred shared a long and disgruntled groan. The blonde closed his eyes and rested his head against the back to the chair, before slowly scraping himself up. "I'll be back in ten seconds." "Goodluck!" 

As alfred walked into the rink, karma noticed a bright flashing red overhead the arena. It was a timer. As soon as the bell rang overhead, the crowd started to chat at alfred in a slow steady pace. "AL-FRED AL-FRED AL-FRE- YAAA!" And just like that the fight was over. One Punch was all it took to bring his newest opponent down. As alfred plopped back in his seat he winked at karma and pointed to the timer, which read exactly ten seconds. "Oh my god! you're exactly like one punch man!!" The small boy said happily jumping up and down in his seat. The bell for the next fight rang, and they continued their conversation. "Who?" Karma gapped at the teen before shaking his head slowly. "How do you not know who he is?! He take all his enemies down with a single punch! it's only one of the greatest animes to ever exist!" Alfred shook his head slowly. "Sorry never heard of it." 

"What!? Impossible! What about free?"

"Nope"

"Yuri on ice?" 

"No." 

"Blood lad?" 

"Nada." 

"Blue exorcist?" 

"I don't even know what-"

"Attack on titan?"

"Dude-" 

"Oh god- please tell me you've at least watched Death Note." 

"I don't even know the things you are listing." 

Karma sighed and placed a hand on alfreds. "You poor deprived child. don't worry. I will save your soul." Alfred just scrunched up his nose. "What's anime?" Karma just gasped and pretended to be lightheaded. "It's a show!! On t.v!!" "What's t.v?" Now karma turned serious. "You really don't know what t.v is?" "I don''t go out. Ever. I'm kinda stuck here." Karma blushed and turned his head, mentally cursing his stupidity. In the end however, he couldn't help but wonder what else alfred has missed out on. The cheering crowd behind them notified them both of the end of the fight. And oh- low and behold alfred's song came back on. "I'll be back. Give me five seconds!" He smiled a goofy grin at karma, and turned to the next person on his hit-list. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One more fight and then karma could finally breath again. Alfred had been in half of this fight already, and the young boy could see he was starting to wear down. His face was red, and he was sweating slightly. Now, he was just sprawled out over the chair, his chest going up and down, in a slow and steady pace. Karma even thought he was sleeping for a second. "Ac-hoo!" "Bless you" "Thanks kitty." There short moment of rest was interrupted by the owner of this scum-bag place itself walked up to the two of them. He stood in front of alfred and slapped the boy roughly across the face. "I told you to lose fatass!" Karma let out a loud hiss at the adult and clung to alfred's pant-leg, ready to attack if anymore danger came. The man just growled at the little boy, but turned his attention back to alfred. "You're in the surprise fight tonight. and to make sure you lose~" the ugly man's eyes scanned the area, until it rested on karma. He pointed to the kitty. "you'll be fighting him." and with that, he left leaving the two boys alone to suffer in agony. They both looked at eachother, and the same exact words came out of both of their mouths. 

 

"I'll lose." 

 

 

AN; Hey guys, I just wanted to say that you all made me feel so extremely happy with your comments, which lead me to write this a little faster than usual. I see every one of your comments, and I love reading them. They bring a new type of joy in my life to see that someone actually like something I made. I can't believe this is almost at 5K, thank you guys so much.


	12. Call it karma chapter 18

"I'm not going to fight you Karma, there is no way in hell!"

"Well if you think I would do something like that, you're an idiot!" 

Karma let out a long and suffering sigh as he looked around the arena. Some eyes were lingering to the two boys and their positions in the box. Some friends whispering to each other, some placing money on tables guessing who they thought would win. 

Alfred ran a hand over his face, his knuckles still bloody from his last fight.

"Fine! Fine! I have a plan, and I swear to god you better not fight me on this. You have to trust me." 

At the end of his sentence alfred took karma's hands into his own and stared deeply into the others eyes. 

"...Okay Alfred.. I trust you..."

\-----------------------------------------

 

Alfred song played first over the system, and the audience stood up and yelled like mad. Some chanting cheers, and others encouraging his defeat. His eyes flickered over to karma nodding his head in acknowledgement. He pulled his mask, covering his face and did a fancy little bow to please the crowd. 

"Take the shirt off blonde-"

"You better win! I have a lot of money on you-"

"I hope he doesn't win! I would just love to buy a man like him." 

Alfred shivered at the weirdos yelling from the stands, and prayed that the plan went well. Because if it did, he would never be trapped within the underground fighting arena again. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Karma was terrified. He had no idea how many days he's been here in the dark, or even what time it was. 

'Is anyone even looking for me? What if alfred's plan doesn't work? what if-' 

He was interrupted by his own song playing over head, and he slowly got up, leg shaking like jelly. karma misses his friends, and the way they would look up to him, no matter what he did, no matter how chaotic evil it may seem. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

 

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! THIS IS THE FIGHT YOU HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR!! 

The crowed cheered loudly, standing up, stomping their feet on the floor and screaming for bloody violence. 

The microphone let out a loud irritating feedback, and only a handful of the crowd winced and covered their ears. The rest seemed to focused on yelling out cheers. 

"NOW I KNOW WHAT SOME OF YOU MAY BE THINKING.. THAT THIS FIGHT IS UNFAIR!" He paused for dramatic effect, and the crowd yelled in agreement. Karma doubted they actually cared, they only wanted blood. 

 

Karmas ears wanted to bleed at the amount of people yelling and screaming, but he had no time to think about himself. He sent a scared glance over at alfred, but the teen just gave him a small smile. 

"SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADO-"

He pointed to the boys and karma let out a panicked scream. A ginormous bald man with crooked teeth had somehow managed to sneak up on alfred and stick a long and jagged knife into his side. The blood came pouring out in what seemed like gallons. Some of the crowd gasped and booed while others screamed in delight. 

Karma yelled out and ran towards the other. "Alfred?!?! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine.. Just- uh- keep t-to the plan." 

Alfred slurred over some words as he pressed his hands to his side, desperately trying to keep the blood in. 

Karma nodded with a grim expression, and waited at the other side of the arena waiting for the overhead bell to ring. 

\-------------------------------------

Karma didn't have to wait for the bell to ring, because the sound never came. Instead, it was replaced by the shaking of the ground, and bits and pieces of the roof falling from above. 

"Hey what the hell is going on?!" 

The people in the audience screamed and ran towards the exits and more and more pieces started to fall. 

"Alfred what's going on?"

"N-no idea- We have to go somewhere saf-"

 

Alfred was interrupted by a large hole in the roof finally breaking, and standing there in all his glory, was koro-sensi. 

"What the heck is that?!"

karma felt alfred tighten his grip around the young boy and flying down came the yellow octopus himself. 

"Ah! Karma there you are, we've been missing you in class lately-' 

Sensi looked over and noticed alfred. 

"Oh goody, you've made a friend! Hi i'm koro-sensi, karma's teacher at school."

Alfred mouth just went ajar as he stared at the offered tentacle, waiting for a handshake. 

"Sensi! I'm so glad you came!" Karma spared a glance at alfred before continuing, "We have to hurry and leave! Alfred hurt-" 

"Alright boys." Sensi grabbed boys boys with ease and held them tightly to his chest. 

"Hold on tight."


	13. Call it karma chapter 19

AN; Before we start this chapter, I just want to take a moment to thank all of you guys sooo much! This story has risen so much higher than I intended, Thanks so much! So this chapter is dedicated to all of you reading this; new readers, or old. 

 

Lol I thought I posted this like two weeks ago but I was wrong. oops... 

 

~Previously on Call It Karma~

 

"What the heck is that?!"

karma felt alfred tighten his grip around the young boy and flying down came the yellow octopus himself.

"Ah! Karma there you are, we've been missing you in class lately-'

Sensi looked over and noticed alfred.

"Oh goody, you've made a friend! Hi i'm koro-sensi, karma's teacher at school."

Alfred mouth just went ajar as he stared at the offered tentacle, waiting for a handshake.

"Sensi! I'm so glad you came!" Karma spared a glance at alfred before continuing, "We have to hurry and leave! Alfred hurt-"

"Alright boys." Sensi grabbed boys boys with ease and held them tightly to his chest.

"Hold on tight." 

\----------------------------------------

 

"W-what the hell is this thing?!" Alfred squirmed desperately in koro-sensei's grasp. His breath was coming out labored, and karma could see blood seeping out of his body at a slow steady pace. 

"Alfred calm down! you're going to bleed out!" Karma yelled over the wind, trying desperately to reach the other over the amount of wind. 

"No need to worry boys, I am the fastest thing on earth! Your friend will be just fine... I hope" 

 

Sensi placed karma on the ground and gently set alfred on the grass, his blood soaked shirt becoming more evident as the time passes. Alfred blinked heavily and his breath came out in labored puffs, as he stared up at the sky longingly. 

 

"I- Its been a long t-time sciene i've seen the sky-" His eyes were becoming glassy, and koro-sensi already left desperately in search of medical supplies. 

"A-Alfred! Come on don't go to sleep!" Karma despretly patted the teens cheek, trying to make the other refrain from closing his eyes for the last time. 

 

"It- it's so much prettier than I remembered it..." Alfred breath was slowing down, and karma could make out the shape of sensi coming in rapidly. Karma prayed the fasted thing in the world wouldn't come to late. 

 

"H-hey karma..." The younger boy's head whirled around to the front to once again face the teen. "Yes?" 

"I'm not going to die, that would make the author a huge turd-muffin, and no one likes those." 

Karma shook his head, and stared at alfred confused. In the end he blamed it on the major blood loss. 

"Please stand back for a moment karma." Sensi went to work on the blond boy on the floor and karma stood back, watching in awe at the furious pace. 

Head lights of a car beamed through the dense trees going up the mountain at an unsteady pace, running over rocks with a pop and running over branches. 

Oh god- 

Karma knew that car, and he prayed to all of heaven above that he would never have to see this man again, but like always, fate was not on his side. A tall redheaded man that karma has grown to despise stepped out of the car and slammed the door shut. He took long and steady strides until he towered over karma. 

"Oh great, I hope you died." Karma bit out and stuck his tongue out at the man above him. The principal just rolled his eyes and grabbed the upper half of karmas arm. 

"Let's go. I've had enough of your insolent games." 

"Like Hell im going back with you! You're the one that made me into this mess!" 

"Funny I don't recall asking for your opinion on the matter. "

He started to half-drag, half-carry karma into the car. Karma sneered and snuck his teeth down hard on the other man's hand. 

The principal gasped in pain and pulled his hand away quickly holding it to his chest. 

"You little monster!" The man roared with rage and he grabbed the boy by the ear from his head and continued his adventure towards the car. Karma cried out in pain as he found himself at the mercy of the elder. 

"Let him go!" Alfred appeared by the car, arms folded over his bandaged chest, his face only showing slight discomfort at the pain he was in. He pounded his fist into his palm and cracked his knuckles. 

The principal didn't respond but stared at the new threat with wide eyes. As alfred started to come closer, karma was quickly released. Karma ran to stand behind alfred, once again sticking his tongue out. 

"W-wait- I'm not the bad guy here!"

"Oh yeah? Then what are you santa?" Alfred sneered, but then his face went slack. "Wait- is he santa?" 

"I only want to help... I found a way to fix karma." 

Karma coughed "Bullshit!"


	14. Call it karma

'THEY CALL ME KARMA'

Hello my name is 'Payback'

They call me 'Karma' for short

I'm the one we all rely on

To settle the score...

Won the battle you may

But the war is far from done

And when you least expect it

Is when it's my turn to have my fun...

You'll soon see what it feels like

To have it done to you

Humble I will make you

Before this night is through...

So before you think of hurting

Another don't forget..

That it is 'I' that they call 'Karma'

But it is 'YOU' who will regret...

Written By:

Star-Gloria Adams

 

 

~~~

"That guy gives me the chills." Alfred frowned and wrapped himself in his arms, Karma sitting a little bit away. They had found a park, and the two of them were currently sitting on a bench, Alfred's long legs firmly planted on the floor, and karma's swinging back in forth as he thought. 

"Humm-" He replied, not really paying attention to what the man was saying. He was lost in his own little world. 

"Hey are you even listing to me-" Alfred sat up a bit more, unwrapping his arms from around himself. 

"Humm-" was the only reply he received, yet again. 

"Come on- wake up!" Alfred snapped his fingers in front of the younger's face, and startled the other into full consciousness. 

"What?" His harsh tone took Alfred aback. 

"Are you okay?" 

"I'm fine." 

"You don't sound to fi-" 

"I said I'm fine!" Karma held an angry gaze, and let out a little snarl when he stared at the other, his furious eyes, never breaking contact with Alfred's confused ones. Finally, karma took a deep breath, and looked around as if his own actions surprised him. 

"I'm sorry." he mumbled out, his small hand fidgeting, and curling into the fabric of his shirt. His ears twitching this way and that every few seconds. "I was thinking about his offer." Alfred sighed and shook his head, 

"I don't think you should trust him." 

"What other choice do I have?!" He stood and covered his hands with his eyes. "I'm tired of living like this! I'm tired of being someones prized bull! I want my old life back, My old body back!" 

"...Karma look at me." The boys head was wrenched to the side, and he closed his eyes refusing to make eye contact. Alfred gently grabbed his chin, and moved it in his direction. "Open your eyes Karma." The boy huffed, but opened them nonetheless. 

"What." He cracked open his eyes slightly, and was instantly met with Alfred piercing gaze. The older man took a deep breath. 

"Look. I didn't know you before you were transformed, but aren't you the same person? Did the old you like to kick ass like a madman?" 

"...yes.." 

"Did the old you take no for an answer?" 

"N-No!" 

"Then what's the big difference huh? To me, it sounds like you were the same person as you are now. Just a little older." 

"But i'm tired of this! I want to be independent again! I don't want someone to hold my hand everywhere I go, just because a car can't see me past the steering wheel." 

"But are you really willing to trust that man again? The man who started this problem in the first place?!" Karma went quiet, and looked to the side again, no longer able to maintain eye contact. "Is it the smartest choice to make?" 

"But what else can I do huh? I can't keep depending on my friends to take care of me. And the principal said he adopted me or something, so even if I wanted to I couldn't leave!" he went quiet, and then looked thoughtful. 

"What is it?" 

"I'm just thinking..." 

"About?" 

"How was he able to adopt me so fast... If I remember correctly, he said something about government connections. "

"So?" 

"That means he has an inside source. Its probably where he got the serum to transform me, and the papers to adopt me." 

"Okay-" Alfred held both of his hands up, signaling the other to calm down. "Lets say that is somehow-" 

"It is-" 

"-Okay, okay. Lets say he does have a connection to the government. So what? There's no way we can retrieve it. We don't know where he goes after being principal. So if we don't know where he lives, or even where his government office is, there's no way we can get the necessary information." Karma suddenly got out of his rigid stance, and started to trug forward. Alfred, confused but loyal, followed along without question. 

"I do know where he lives. And I think I have a plan." He looked around before pulling Alfred down to his height, (causing the other to kneel) and whispering something into his ear. 

"Karma... That's to risky! He won't fall for it!" 

"It'll work. Calm down." 

Alfred got up, brushing himself off, and they continued on their original trek. After a long sigh, he turned to the younger and offered a soft smile. 

"Okay. I trust you, I'll find a place around here to crash, and you just worry about changing back okay? I'll be fine by myself. Maybe I'll even find my old family." They stopped in front of a large house, one that karma has been to once before. 

"I- thank you Alfred. For everything." He looked up with a smile crossing his face at the other. "I promise, the next time you see me, I'll be back to my regular self. But this is a mission I have to do on my own." 

Alfred returned the smile, and kneeled down one more time. He opened his arms wide, and karma instantly ran into them. They would both be lying if they said they didn't have tears in their eyes. "Even if you don't change back Karma, you'll always be my friend. Till death do us part." He joked, pulling the other away, grasping him by the shoulders. "Now go. You've got a mission to complete. Goodbye Karma, I'll never forget you. Thank you for freeing me from the fighting arena, I could never pay you back for th-" he was quickly interrupted by another hug. 

"By Alfred..." He mumbled into the others shirt. He quickly let go, and faced towards the gates of the house again. He could do this. He gave one last gaze to Alfred, and then stepped into the house of Principal Asano. 

 

~~~

Alfred watched the boy retreat into the house and slowly stood up, walking away a safe distance, so no screams could be heard. "Okay." He called out. "I know your'e there, come out!" He whirled around, and was face to face with Principal Asano, and a armful of darkly dressed men by his side. 

"Hello Alfred~" His voice came off as sickly sweet, and Alfred quickly fell into fighting stance, arms up, to protect his face. The men started to slowly surround his and fell into a similar stance, ready to attack. Waiting for a command. 

"What do you want?!" He barked out. He could take them all on easy enough. The man just hummed a happy tune, and stepped up to grab Alfred by the collar. Alfred filched, but tried his best to keep stance, but ultimately failing to the other man. 

"What were you and karma discussing? What did he whisper to you?" Alfred just let out a smug smirk. 

"Oh you don't know-" 

"Just tell me you bastard!" He pulled the mans collar harder, choking him slightly. 

"I don't have to do shit!" He spit in the other mans face, and the principal calmly wiped it off with the back of his sleeve, One hand still holding his shirt. 

"Then you are of no use to me." With a flick of his wrist, Alfred was tumbling to the floor, all balance forgotten, and with that, the cockiness in his ability to win. He was surrounded by the men in black, who pinned down his limbs, Alfred flailing uselessly against their hold. 

"Let me go!" 

"Tell me his plans, and I'll consider it." Alfred glared and looked up to the man, eyes full of hate, his heart no longer desperately pounding. It had already accepted his fate.

"Never." The principal nodded and motioned the others to make the last piercing blow. And Alfred was right. 

No one could hear the screams.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Please leave feed back!


End file.
